Double Dose!
by gadhadada
Summary: Big Boss makes Doubling Dose...!
1. Chapter 1

**another Request Story...**

 **The whole Plot and Idea was given by COOLAK baccha...**

 **I m not taking any Request after this Posting...**

 **its a Two Shot OS...**

 **Hope to Enjoy...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Boss ka Double Dose**

 _A Red and Yellow color Round_ _Balloons_ _Enjoying their Ride in that Windy Breeze where the Owner Entertained by a Yummy Ice Cream while another Pal during Eating Telling the Reason of Absence of Z-Axis of that Trio as…_

 _Rehan: Yaadi Bhaiyya, (telling sweetly) Aaj na Danny ki Class Zoo dekny gayi thi, tou Wo Log 12 bajy aa gaye aur Un ki Chutti ho gayii…._

 _Daya: hmmm, acha (ask) aur Aap Log kub jao gy…?_

 _Rehan: awww, Hum Log tou (happily) Fiesta jayein gy… Saturday ko…. Misha bhi jaye gi…_

 _Vivek (shockingly): arry, Misha kesy jaye gii… wo tou Aap kay School mein Nahi parhti na…_

 _Rehan: Jee Choty Bhaiyya, pr (relaxly updating with) Humein Miss nay kaha hay kay Hum Apny Behan Bhai ko ly ja skty hain, bas Parents ka Letter dena hoga…_

 _Daya: wah bhae, (ask) tou Danny bhi jaye ga kya…?_

 _Misha: Nahi Baray waly Uncle, (telling in detail) 5 years sy Kum Bacchy na Allowed Nahi hain waha.. wahan na Bari Bari Rides hain.. (proudly) Humary liye…_

 _Daya (naughty): awww, phir tou Main bhi wahan Nahi ja skta.. (naughtily) Main bhi tou Chota hun na…_

 _An Enjoyable_ _ **HEHEHE**_ _arose inside the Quillas where during Moving Daya and Vivek made Plan to Pick Kids after Informing Both Mr. Mashru_ _ **(Misha Nana)**_ _and Khan Baba_ _ **(ACP Sir Watchman)**_ _…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Quillas Stopped at a Photo Studio from where Both Cops stepped out for some Professional work…_

 _Both Kids Enjoying their Ice Cream and Conversation especially regarding the coming up Picnic…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _AHHH_** _, a Painful tone coming out from the Fairy Mouth turn Attention of Rehan who is Bent to Tying His Laces and in a bit found Few Drunk Guys coming towards their Side where the Beer Can makes an Elongated Cut beneath Misha Left Eye…_

 _Rehan (angry either tilting towards Misha with): kaun hain Aap aur Meri Sister ko kyun Maara… haan…?_

 _Guy 1 (patting over Rehan Cheek with): awww, Munna Baby Ro raha hy… (ask making ffun with) kiya hua.. haan… Chout lug gayii…_

 _Rehan (again in respect rash tone): Uncle Aap…_

 _Guy 2 (moving ahed with): ahan, Edy, bhae, Baby tou Dhamki dy raha hy…_

 _Edy: wo bhi is (yuck tone) Gandi Skin wali ky liye (wiping his palm with) yuck.. kesi Skin…_

 _His Sentence Unfinished as the Punch in Higher Packed He received from the Irony hand of a Growing Age Boy makes Him Stunned…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Fight Badly started as the Guy behind Edy, Opening Lock after invaded His Hand Inside through Window because it already Opened, grabbed Rehan Collar and Dragged Him Out, Replied by a Shout…_

 _Misha (shout): Mama….._

 _Daya and Vivek who Talk to Man in Some Serious Look behind feeling a Call and in a bit Left the Shop…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Obviously, Both Cops does not give Time to those Four Drunken Guys to Hurt More their Kids but Sadly, The Fight turned Prolonged as those Guys taken out Daggers and Rods from their Car Dickey even using Alcohol Glass Bottles as well…_

 _The Resultant was really Bad as after getting much Wound especially Guys Hurts Kids too when getting a Small Moment, Daya taken out His Gun and Fired at Air makes All Freeze …_

 _Someone calls Police of Concerned Area who came and after getting the Identity of Daya and Vivek took All Four Guys towards Police Station under their Custody while Daya and Vivek Immediately moved towards Life Line Hospital with Kids…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Rajeev: Daya, Pagal Mut ban… (telling) Teri backbone ki Vertebrae Slip ho gayii hy.. Ortho kay Dr nay Mujhy bataya…_

 _Daya: Nahi Yaar, (little scare tone) Boss ko Pata chala na tou… (painful tone still adds) aahhhh… Shamat aa jaye gi…_

 _Rajeev (telling after seeing a Man Entering inside): Sun rahy ho Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): hmmm… aur (ask) Wo Dusra Pehalwaan kahan hy…?_

 _Rajeev: Wo bhi (irritate way) Jany ko Par Toul raha hy…_

 _Daya (to Ashoke): Dr. Ashoke Aap Vivek ko Admit kr lein.. (telling) Bekaar mein Us kay Parents Pareshan hon gy… Rest Mil jaye ga.. (softly) Main Bacchun ko Ghar chord eta hun…_

 _Voice (coming inside room with): Nahi Sir.. Main bhi Chalta hun.. Dekhyey (showing Himself) Main tou Bilkul Theek hun… (suggesting) Aap yahan Ruk jayein…_

 _Daya (standing or trying to Stand with): arry Vivek.. Main Theek hun… Tum Tension Mut lo…_

 _Vivek (moving ahead either Disbalanced with): Sir, Main Bilkul Perfect hun…_

 _Voice (stern tone): agar Dono ka Karikaram Khatam ho gaya ho tou Hum (straight) aagy Baat karein…_

 _Daya (instantly): Rukny kay Ilawa…_

 _Vivek (agreed with): Yes…_

 _Ashoke: Ok, (instantly) Jao…._

 _He Look at Rajeev and Left the cabin leaving Daya, Vivek and Rajeev Astonished who only giving His Expertise Dropping Misha, Rehan to their Respected places after giving them Treatment while after Leaving Daya, Vivek and Quillas at Bureau Parking, moved ahead in Cab in Complete Silence…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya and Vivek exchange Look as the Next Phase of this Evening started in a minute when Both just about to Enter inside, heard a Complete Teasing tone gives Sweat Drop over Junior Forehead while Sweet Smile over Senior Lips…_

 _Abhijeet (started clapping): ayeye Meharbaan, Qadardaan… (praise way) kya Fight ki… Daya sach… phir sy Sultan ki Yaad dila dii… (turn to ACP) kyun Sir, Aap nay dekhi hy na Sultan…?_

 _ACP: arry haan (moving His fingers with) wohi Movie na Abhijeet, jis ka wo Gana… (remembering) aann.. kya… haan (singing sweetly)_ _ **Khoon mein Tery Mitti…. Mitti mein Tera Khoon… Ooper Allah, Neechy Dharti, Beech mein Tera Junoon**_ _… (nostalgic way) haaaa.. kya Aawaz hy Sukhwinder ki…_

 _Daya really Controlled over His Smile as He feels that again He Re-Lived the Era where Trio Singing_ _ **Ye Phool Chaman Mein Kesa Khila**_ _in Bureau Main Hall, atleast 10 years back…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet: wesy Buht Tareef kr rahy thy Area kay Police Inspector aur (to Vivek) Vivek Tumhary Kicks aur Jumps… (sadly added) Bechary Keh kr gaye kay Tumhein Rio Olympics mein Bhejna tha… (with regret tone) bas kya kahein…_

 _ACP (taunting way): Hum mein aisy Gun kahan, Abhijeet jo In (Signalling his Both Boys as) Heerun ko Parakh sakein…_

 _Abhijeet: zahir hy Sir… (teasingly) Sahab kay liye tou aisay Aankhein Dhoondni parein gii… arry Khary kyun ho Daya (giving Chair with) Betho na… Plz… (grab Daya arm and sat Him with) ab 2/3 Pasliyaan Turwa chuky ho.. (sweetly still having flair of tease) itna tou Haq hy na Tumhara…_

 _Daya (now irritate with all so said): Abhijeet… I am Fine…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Sach… (to ACP) dekha Sir, Main Keh raha tha na Aap sy… (totally happy tone) Daya ko tou Fine Fine krny ki itni Aadat hy… Kuch dy bhi aaya hoga… (ask) hain na Daya…_

 _Daya (with sigh now call ACP Sir with): Sir, Sach mein main Theek…_

 _Abhijeet (turn angry): kya Theek… haan… (harsh) Sahab ko Buht Shauq hy Gun chalany ka… (rash) Beech Bazar Taqat Dekhany ka…_

 _Daya: Abhijeet, (giving the reason of that step with) Bacchun ko bhi Chout lagi thi…_

 _Abhijeet: tou… (ask) Ghalati kis ki thi… Dimagh kahan tha… (realizing the mistake with) jub Bacchy Gari mein thy tou Un ko Drop krnay kay Baad Kaam pr jana tha na…_

 _Daya (frustrate way): Humein kya malum…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting and ask again): Gari Locked thi…?_

 _Daya (really in panic): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: I asked… (again in loud and rash) Gari Locked thi…?_

 _Daya (with down head): Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (again in stiff tone): kyun…?_

 _Daya (trying to drop the issue with): Yaar wo…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Kyun…?_

 _Daya (with low tone): Misha nay Balloons liye thy tou Wo Bahar ki taraf Urr rahy thy…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (angrily) Sheesha bhi Neechy tha…. aur phir bhi (complete taunting way) Sahab farma rahy hain kay Bacchun ko Chout lagi… (rash) Ghalati Apni aur Ilzam Dusrun pr…_

 _ACP (now come ahead and say): Daya, You should not Disclose Your Identity in Public… (reminding Him) Tumhein malum hy na Shehr mein Red Alert hua hy… phir already Threatening hy.. (irritatingly) Ooper sy Tum nay Gun Nikal lii aur Fire bhi kr diya…_

 _Daya (with sad sigh): Sir, Wo Log Jub Chaqoo sy Waar krny lagy tou Mujhy aisa krna para.. (telling the situation which forced Him to take such weird step as) Rehan already Gari kay Bahar tha… wo Log Usy Nuqsan pohancha skty thy…_

 _Abhijeet (again coming in ring): Dukaan kay Ander Kaun gaya tha…?_

 _Daya (really Cursing but replied): Hum Dono…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): What…. Dimagh Saheh hy Tum Logun ka aur (to Vivek) Vivek Tum bhi… ain… (angry way) Dono Bacchun ko Gari mein chor kay Dono Ander chaly gaye (to ACP) Sir, wo Rama Photo Stodio ki Dukan bhi Kafi ander hy.. Darwaza bhi hay.. kuch Dikhta hee Nahi Bahar ka… (ask) Tum Log Bahar kesy aayey…?_

 _Vivek (sadly): Misha nay Cheekh Maari thi…_

 _ACP (now): Bacchy kahan hain abhi…?_

 _Vivek: Sir, Un Dono ko Ghar chor diya hy… (looking Daya and replying ACP Sir as) Humein bhi Dr. Rajeev nay hee Drop kiya Quillas mein aur yahan sy wo Cab ly kr gaye hain…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Tum Log Hospital mein kyun Nahi ruky…?_

 _Daya (now complete irriate): kya Boss… (standing with) Hospital mein kaun rukta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly calming down with): ohhh haan, (pat over his head confused both Daya and Vivek, heard again) Main tou Bhool hee gaya.. Super Heroes thori na Hospital mein Rukty hain… (to ACP) Sir, Aap ko bhi Pata tha na ye…?_

 _ACP (straight): Nahi Mujhy Super Heroes ki itni Jaankaari nahi hy…_

 _ACP Sir Jerked His head and went towards His Cabin while Abhijeet moved with Rajat and Sachin in harsh Grumbling Leaving Freddie with those SuperHeroes…_

 _Obviously the Rest time went Silent in Bureau… ACP Sir does not Allowed Daya and Vivek for any More Bhaag Daur even He Ordered Both to Left Bureau and move to their Houses Earlier…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Late Night, Abhijeet parcel PIZZA and brought it at Residence, Opening the Lock with His Key and entered, look Daya Sleeping at Couch during watching TV so Abhijeet tucked Pizza inside Fridge and then Maximize the Volume of TV which awakened Daya who look at Him... Abhijeet in Soft tone..._

 _Abhijeet (ask): Khana khaya, Dawa khaii...?_

 _Daya (again tease): Jaldi khayal aa gaya bhae, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ko..._

 _Abhijeet silently move inside His Room, Daya can't find any Counter attack so said in Loud..._

 _Daya: Nahi Khaya Main na kuch... (stressed) aayii samjh..._

 _Abhijeet (close His room Door with): acha, (tease) SuperHero jo ho..._

 _Daya Shocked, Abhijeet hides His Smile and completely went inside His room… Daya in Anger, opened the Fridge, taken out PIZZA box, Warm it in Microwave and started to Eat it in Hurry, He can't get that how was this Pizza coming as from Evening He took out many things from Fridge did not find that PIZZA…_

 _He can't able to get that His Bhai played Him really well as He knew Daya did Reversed what said by Abhijeet so He took Meal and Medicine Himself..._

 _it's His Habit and Abhijeet used that Habit very Well... Daya takes His Medicine too and went to His room falls Asleep..._

 _Abhijeet coming out after Half an Hour, Find Half Empty Pizza box, Tablets Wrapper at Dinning Table which Daya placed there Intentionally to Show it to Abhijeet who checked Him and found Him in Deep Sleep, Switch Off Lights which Daya forgets and moving out with a Big Smile, Locked Main Door, Warming Rest Pizza pieces, taken them with Hot Tea while Watching TV and after an hour, wipe out all Reminance and takes a Sound Sleep..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya Wake up in Morning with Tension as today He awakened without His Buddy call, He checked His Cell about checking Time, got a Paper beneath it which consists of…_

 ** _Socha,Tumhein Utha dun Daya, pr kya karun… ACP Sir nay Aaj Specially SuperHero (He feels that Abhijeet must Smiled when Writing this, Read more) ko Chutti dii hy…_**

 ** _Tumhara ABHI…_**

 _DAYA Boils in Anger… He moved out after Freshen up, moved inside Kitchen, lightened the Stove having Pan with Oil, make an Omelet which was almost Ready and placed in Bowl in Kitchen… Placed Cheese inside the Toasted Bread Pieces, taking out Tea in Mug already Prepared in Kettle and Eat all in Anger and Rush inside His room with Off Mood either He took His Medicine too…_

 _ABHIJEET started Laughing a lot after Seeing it All as Daya can't think that the Residence having Spy Cameras all over which Abhijeet Fixed Last Night when Daya taking Sound Sleep…_

 _Daya and Vivek Resuming their Duties from Next day and Engaging with their Usual Professional work…_


	2. Last Chapter

**_BETU BETA... Sammohit with Dada... kesa... hahahah... Nahi baccha, aisa Nahi hy... I m going for Break till December as We are going to Shift Our House and My Brother Wedding Date would be Fixed..._**

 ** _ill definitely coming with Story/OS but Not taking any Request as in Request... Writer Bound with Promise na..._**

 ** _MOON... hmmm... Nice Idea... but Not Now..._**

 ** _B.A... OML! so many Garhi Urdu Words... so many Tareef... so many Muhabbat... really its Unbelievable Boss..._**

 ** _a Big Thank You so much to SANIA313, MAO, SGJ, KOCHU, MASOOMA, PRIYA, MOON, I, GUEST, BETU BETA, GUEST, RAI, LUV DUO N PURVI, THE B. A, MISS RAIYA and Other Silent Readers..._**

* * *

 _Voice (straightly): Main tou Aap sy Pakki wali Katti hun Abhijeet Uncle…._

 _Abhijeet (shocking): ain…_

 _Voice 2: aur Main tou (proudly) Jeet Bhaiyya ko ye bhi Nahi bataon ga kay Main CID mein chala gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (extra shockingly): ain.. ain… ye kya ho raha hy…_

 _Voice 3: Main bhi (agreeing point) Poola Katti hun Teet Bhai-ya chy…_

 _Abhijeet: arry arry… (ask) Danny kyun Katti hy bhae…?_

 _Danny: tynty Aani aul Shasha Teet Bhai-yya chy Katti hain… (suddenly turn with) Chamjy…_

 _Abhijeet (grabbing Him with): haan Samajh gaya… (to Rehan) aur bhae, Mujhy kyun Nahi bataey ga Rehan Baccha (ask) kay Wo CID mein chala gaya… (tensely) Mujhy tou Pata hee Nahi chala…_

 _Rehan (proudly): aur kiya… (telling) pata hy Main nay Un Uncle ko Ek Punch Maara…. (punch in air) Dhishum… aur bas… (with extra proud) wo na Fly kr kay Dusri taraf chaly gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned tone): OMG… itni Zor ka Punch…_

 _Misha (agree with): aur kiya Abhijeet Uncle… (telling the difference as) Baray waly Uncle ka Punch bhi itny Zor ka Nahi hota…_

 _Danny ( excitingly ): hawww… Aani Mujhy Dithao…_

 _The Whole Punch Scene was Re-Created by Rehan where He Punch an Invisible Person and Showing the Reaction He had got from that Guy, got Big Claps from All Viewer's…_

 _Rehan (to Abhijeet): aur Jeet Bhaiyya, Aap nay Yaadi Bhaiyya ko kyun Daanta… (ask strongly) haan…?_

 _Misha: aur kiya, (telling Him the Reason of Fight with) kitni Fight ki thi Unhun nay aur Mama ny bhi…_

 _Danny (ask): haan Teet Bhai-yya… (place hands over His Waist with) Bonein…_

 _Abhijeet: arry… arry…. (now up hand with) Acha bhae, Nahi Daantun ga ab… OK…._

 _Danny (again): aul Pehny tyun Daanta… annnn…_

 _Abhijeet: acha Mela Baba (grabbing His ears with) ho gaye Ghalati… Maaf kr do… OK…_

 _Danny (after some time thinking): Otay…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Here Obviously the Wounds Creating Problem for Daya in His Usual Daily Routine…_

 _OK, Driving, Cooking, Washing Exempt as Abhijeet doing it or mostly Team giving Help even now a days, Duo taking Meal from Outside but few things still Problem for Him…_

 _Daya Preparing His Things for Next Morning and for this He was trying to Ironing His Shirt but His Arm giving Him little Pain…_

 _Abhijeet who sat at Couch working on a File, look at Him from Corner of His Eyes while Daya Waiting for Helping Call from His Part..._

 _Abhijeet Understand All Thoughts roaming inside His Bear Brain so Smiled, standup with File, moving towards Him, Daya feeling His Steps, so Lowering His Efforts of ironing... Abhijeet Stopped at Iron stand and say DAYA..._

 _Abhijeet (ask either hiding Smile with)): koi Madad chahyey…_

 _Daya (tough tone): Jee Nahi… kr lun ga… Main Khud…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Softly and entered inside His room, either Daya threw His Shirt over Floor… He was really Angry on Himself, Grumbling moving inside His room…_

 _Daya (angry murmuring): hunh… kr dy… magar Nahi… Dekh raha hy Main Beemaar hun (looking His Wounds with) kitny Baray Baray Zakhm aayey hain… pr… (rash call) Kharos…._

 _He was moving out, looking Abhijeet Ironing His Shirt after picking it from floor in Smile..._

 _Daya First Thinking to Snatch it but Postponed His Idea where Abhijeet after Completing Ironing, Hang it over Hanger, give it to Daya although side by side twisting His Left hand Index Finger inside His Ear with Tease…_

 _Abhijeet: wo (twisting finger inside ear tease) Please Welease bhi Kehty hain na…_

 _Daya grabbing Shirt and moved inside with_ _ **HUNH**_ _spreading Small Smile over His Bro lips who Jerked Head and went for Sleeping…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Next Morning, a Tense, Worried or bit Scary Call Stopped Abhijeet who was taking Breakfast and after placing Tea Mug, rushing towards Daya room, just about to Enter, Collide with Him who say in Complete Fear tone…_

 _Daya (scary): Abhi… ( grabbing His palm Tightly with) Mujhy na… Mujhy kuch ho gaya hy… (in complete tension) Sub Andhera Andhera Dikh…._

 _Abhijeet (jerk Him with): aby Pagal.. Light Nahi hy… ( jerking Head said) Darwazy aur Khirkiyaan bhi Band hy tou Andhera hee lagy ga na…_

 _After this, He Looks at His Bear Embarrassing Face and started Laughing Loudly while adding comment as…_

 _Abhijeet: Suna tha, (teasingly) Umer Barhny kay Sath Sath Pagalpan Kum hota chala jata hy.. pr Yahan tou… (again taunt) wesy, Mujhy laga ky koi Thanks Wanks kehny ka Socha raha tha …_

 _Daya: koi Nahi… (rudely) Main bas No Thanks bolny ka Soch raha tha… (stressed) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Obediently either Engaged in His Breakfast even during that and in whole way, He was just Laughing remind that Scene even Imitate that as…_

 _Abhijeet (imitate Daya tone): Mujhy kuch ho gaya hy… (laughing wholeheartidely) hahhahaha…._

 _Daya except Boiling in Anger, giving few Punches over Arm of His Bro and lastly seeing Outside with Embarrassing Smile do Nothing…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice 1: lagta hay (seeing Daya low face tells) CheeranJeev abhi bhi Naraz hain… (looking Abhijeet with) kyun Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet: bas Sir, itni Daant jo Khaii thi… (look him from ACP Sir cabin Glass as Both Discussing about the Case inside cabin as) Gussa tou Utarna hy na Sahab ko…_

 _ACP: tou (ask smilingly) Tum ny koi Plan Nahi Banaya ab tak…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Plan tou hy, pr agar (trapping Him with) Aap aur Salunkhy Sir is Plan ka Hissa banein gy tou (standing up with) Main Execute karun ga…_

 _ACP: arry… (shockingly) ye kya Baat hui…?_

 _Abhijeet (about to leave with): Aap nay bbhi Daanta tha Usy…_

 _ACP (looking His Right Hand just exit the cabin, uttered): Batao…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 **Tere Sang Yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu Raat Deewani  
Main Zard Sitaara**

 _Residence Echoing with the Melodious tone where a Man doing What can't Understand by Himself because of Extra Happy Feeling…._

 _At Evening, ACP Sir Gathered All His Boys at Meeting room… Team were Confused as They are Not Dealing Any High Profile Case although They are Alert Mentally before Entering inside the Meeting room found Oldie Duo already Occupied Chair Tell them the Seriousness of Environment…._

 _After sitting at their Places, ACP Sir Opened a File placing against Him turn their Officers More Stiff, Prepared for any Upcoming Issue, heard…_

 _ACP: Kal HQ nay (looking all Stiff Boys hearing Him Keenly with) CID Mumbai kay Sub Officers ko Chutti dii hy aur Hum Sub Picnic pr ja rahy hain…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _It takes atleast Few Minutes for Every Officer to Grasp the Actual Meaning inside that Sentence…_

 _Oldie Duo Smiled seeing their Boys Tense Face, turn Confused First then Shocked and Lastly Big Smiles and Happy Shades appearing on Every Face gives Pleasure inside Heads Heart…._

 _Abhijeet (ask): Sir, kya Bureau mein Dusray Officers rahein gy…?_

 _ACP (nodded): haan… (telling) HQ nay Arrange kiya hua hy…_

 _Daya (happily): phir Theek hy…_

 _Salunkhy: wesy (telling casually) Tum Log Tayyari kr lo… Main ny tou kr lii hy…_

 _Freddie (uttered): kya Sir…?_

 _Salunkhy (proudly): Main Football Match mein Abhijeet ko Haraon ga…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain…_

 _Salunkhy (to ACP): Dekha ACP, kesa Darr gaya Tumhara Right Hand…_

 _Daya (before Abhijeet giving Him Reply said): Jee Sir, Abhijeet Football Khelny sy Buht Darta hy…_

 _Salunkhy (again proudly): Dekha…_

 _Daya: Jee Sir, kyunky Wo (naughtily) Jeet jo jata hy…_

 _Salunkhy (irritate tone): acha acha.. Dekhein gy Tumhary Dost ko… (rash with) hunh… Main bhi koi Kum Nahi hun…_

 _ACP: haan haan, (reminding tone showing His Hairs as) ye jo Do Chaar Baal hain na Sar pr… Sub Nikl jayein gy…_

 _Salunkhy (angry): hunh…._

 _The Small Meeting Dispersed and now Planning started about the Next Morning in which FootBall Match is the Priority of Tomorrow…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Obviously so many Preparations going on and the Anger Automatically lower down makes Abhijeet Happy that the Small Plan gives back Him those Lovely Moments…._

 _Daya placing carton of Chilled Fresh Juices 250ml Bottles, makes His Boss Stunned, who saw the Carton and ask, Sympathetically …_

 _Abhijeet (ask softly ): thora Chor diye thy na…?_

 _Daya (shock): kahan…?_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly looking over the Bottles with): Company mein…_

 _Daya Angirly Hopped inside Quillas and now Both Moving towards Bureau and from there, a Big Hiace Van arranged for take All Guys towards the Spot…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Dhum Dham Dhum_

 _Dhum Dham Dhum_

 _Ek Chota sa Crab_

 _Went over Tree_

 _Jhik Chik Jhik_

 _Falling the Rain_

 _Jhim Jhim Jhim_

 _Slip from the Tree_

 _Thump Thamp Thump_

 _The Blast of Laughing really makes the Person Extreme Happy and Chilling patting Footsteps…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _while the FootBall Match Result comes at Tie so the Argument started in between Players turn Totally Different when Unexpectedly Salunkhy Sir takes Few Sips from Abhijeet Bottle makes the Man Worried, murmured…_

 _Man (uttered): Oopsssss….…_

 _The Environment Heating Up as Both Players are Entitled Himself as Winner really creating Fuss as…_

 _Salunkhy: dekho Abhijeet, (rashly) FootBall mein Goal Nahi hota…_

 _Abhijeet: malum hy Mujhy Sir, (with Smile) wo Square hota hy…_

 _Salunkhy: phir (angrily either feeling little turning of His head) Tum Kyun Goal Goal ki Ratt lagayey huay ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (shock with Gurp): kya, Main kahan…. (telling) Main nay tou bas Kick lagai…_

 _Salunkhy (agree with): Wohi tou… Ball ko Kick Lagao…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain… (telling) abhi tou Bola Goal krna hy… wo bhi Square mein tou Main Goal ko Kick Lagaon ga ya Ball ko…._

 _The Continuous_ _ **HEHEHE**_ _really gives Pleasure even Imagining the Reactions of Contenders which Re-Play these Situation…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Session where Mostly People Yawning, Irritating, Angrier but still Waiting for the turn, started as…_

 _Voice 1 (ask seriously): haan, tou kya hua hy Aap ko…?_

 _Voice 2: Dr, (with small Cough) Mery Baalun ko Khansii ho gayii hy…_

 _Voice 3 (shock): hawww, kesy…?_

 _The Patient started Coughing as_ _ **KHA KHA KHA**_ _while Jerking His Head showing His Hairs Coughing Badly…_

 _Voice 1: ohhh, No… (sadly) ye tou Achi Baat Nahi hy…. (call another) Rajeev aisa karo, In kay Baalun ko (writing over Prescription as) Tetnis ka Injection dy do…_

 _Rajeev (agreeing with): Theek hay Ashoke…_

 _Rajeev preparing Injection, Filling the Water as Serum and when about to Inject, a Crying tone started as…_

 _Voice (crying with): bha…. Bha… bha….._

 _Abhijeet: ye kay kr rahy ho Freddie… (ordering tone) Chup Chap Injection lagwao…_

 _Freddie (weeping): Sir, Main kya karun… (scarely) Mery Baalun ko Darr lagta hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): kya…. (tease) Wife sy…?_

 _An Outburst Laugh escaped from the Mouth having Sip of Water so Coughing started Badly although Still Laughing and Hopping…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Rajat (laughingly grupp with): heheheeh… kya Freddie…?_

 _Sachin: Freddie, (ask in impatient tone) Tumhary Baalun ki Shadi ho gayii…?_

 _Freddie: Nahi Sir, (embarrassingly) abhi Wo Kunwary hain na…_

 _Vivek: tou Sir, (sweetly) phir Aap Un ki bhi Shadi karwa do…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Nahi tou kya… (taunt) Khud kr lii Apni aur Becharun ko aisy hee rakkha hua hy…_

 _Freddie: Sir, (telling shyly) Meri Wife nay Baat ki hy…_

 _ACP (shock): kis sy…?_

 _Freddie (in shy tone): Manisha ki Behan ki Chutya sy aur Manisha ki ek aur Friend ki Pony sy bhi…_

 _Rajat: Freddie, (enthusiastically) Main na Naya Song banaon ga…_

 _Sachin (encouraging): haan…_

 _Rajeev (happy started): Aaj Mery Baal ki Shadi hy… (all started clapping) Baal ki Shadi hy… aaj Mery Baal ki Shadi hy…_

 _Ashoke (aur abhi kay liye): aaj Mery Baal ko Khansii hy… aaj Mery Baal ko Khansii hy…_

 _Rajeev Clipped Injection with Freddie Hairs whose Head looking like having a Crystal Horizontal Bridge over His Head…._

 _Obviously the Laughing tone raise High and High even seeing Freddie Head turn it in Sky Rise….._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Ashoke (call loud): Next…._

 _Vivek (step up with): Dr. Sahab, (sadly) Main buht Pareshan hun…_

 _Rajeev (tense tone): kyun…?_

 _Vivek (showing His Hand straightly with): Jub Main Hath Seedhy rakhta hun tou Mujhy Hatheli nazar aata hy pr jub (turn them backward with) Ulty krta hun tou (loudly crying) Wo Kho jati hay…. (sobbing with) Main itna Dhoondta hun, pr Milti hee Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (sadly): ohhh… (thoughtful) ye tou shayed koi Nai disease hy…_

 _Rajeev (tell): wesy Mery Pass Ilaj hy Tumhara…_

 _Vivek (wiping tears with): kya…?_

 _Rajeev placed His One Hand from Upper side and Tied it with His other hand in Backward way, makes Vivek Extremely Happy who moved back after seeing His Tying Ulty Seedhy Hath, gives another Laughing tone to the Person…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Now, Sachin comes ahead with Extremely Sad News which Shocked Both Doctors…._

 _Sachin (with Painful tone): Dr, Main Jub bhi Munh Kholta hun tou (weeping) tou…._

 _Rajeev: tou….?_

 _Sachin (sobbing badly with): Meri Zaban Dikhny lagti hy…_

 _Ashoke (shock): kya, Tum Nagan ho…?_

 _The Man hearing the Crying tone having Shocking Disease now Burst Laugh Loudly, Heard more…_

 _Abhijeet: pr (telling confidently) Nagan ki Zaban tou Munh Band hony ky baad bhi Dikhtii hy…_

 _Rajeev: matlab (complete shock seeing Sachin) Tum Naag ho…_

 _Ashoke: Ohh My God… is ka tou Operation ho ga (to Rajeev) Rajeev, OT Tayyar karo…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Now the Man who was Rolling with Laugh turn Tense seeing those Empty Bottles Scattering here and there over Grass with Worrying, Murmur…_

 _Voice: kahein (worrying) Dose Zyada tou Nahi ho gaya…_

 _He is Prepared for Any Shocking Reactions from the Tunn Doctors for their Tunnn Patient too who Happily Opened His Mouth…_

 _Ashoke came seeing thoroughly the Mouth and then Tapping a Tissue inside Mouth as He tapped the Corner of Tissue with the Upper Jaw and then said Others…_

 _Ashoke (happily to Others): Operation Successful raha…._

 _All Congratulating Each Other for this Absolutely Innovative Operation having No Use of Any Outer or say Inner Devices and Instruments…_

 _Rajeev (to all): Hum nay Patient kay Munh kay ander ek Parda laga diya hy (satisfactorily) ab Un ki Zaban Nahi dikhy gi…_

 _The Brilliant Idea of Hiding the Motive, gives another Jerking laugh where the Man Badly Hopped with Laughing and Laughing…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Ashoke (to His Next Patient): Jee, (ask professionally) kya hua hy Aap ko…?_

 _Man (with Big Grin): Pyar…._

 _Ashoke (shocking): kya…?_

 _Man (again with Big Shyness): Ishq…._

 _Rajeev (tough tone): kis sy…_

 _Man (yummy tone): Samosy sy…_

 _DR Duo (shout): kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (in complete Shy tone): Jee Dr, (telling with big grin) Mera Dil hr Waqt Samosa Khany ko krta hy… (sweetly) Subah ho ya Shaam ho.. Din ho ya Raat ho… bas Samosa hee hr taraf Mujhy Dikhaii deta hy… (telling lovingly) Samosy ny tou Mujhy aisa Apnay Vansh mein kr liya hy kay Main nay Samosy pr ek Ghazal Likh dii hy…_

 _Salunkhy (happily): Sunao… Sunao…_

 _Abhijeet (clearing throat): ek Gharam Samosy ki Thaali ho…_

 _Rajat (giving Bg music as): jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_

 _Khud hee tou Khany Wala hun…_

 _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_

 _Chahy Peela ho ya Kaala ho_

 _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_

 _bas Jhat sy Khany wala ho_

 _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_

 _Mil jaye tou bhar jaye ye Paittttttt…_

 _Tararam pum pum… Tararam Pum Pum…_

 _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_

 _Salunkhy (praising): wah wah wah…._

 _Freddie (nodded head with): Sir, Aap nay (with big smile) tou Kamal kr diya…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rajat): Rajat kya Music diya hy Tum ny… Sach… (pat over His Shoulder Embarrass the Chocolaty Guy as) Ghazal mein Char Chaand lug gaye…_

 _Rajat (with Shyness): Thank you Sir…._

 _Sachin: Sir, (to Abhijeet in Applauded way) Aap ka bhi Jawab Nahi tha…_

 _Vivek: aur wo jo (patting over His Head with) Paittttt mein Aap nay jo TTTT mein Aaalap liya hy na…_

 _ACP Sir who was Busy in an Official Call from Long Time seeing His Boys Happy faces and Hearing their Singing tones and Laughs, coming back and before Understanding anything, takes Bottle from Salunkhy and takes a Large last Sip, makes the Man completely Statue …_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Kabhi kabhi Mery Dil mein Khayal aata hy…_

 _The Nice Soothing Tone Totally Flushed away hearing the Strong Disagreement with word_ _ **GHALAT**_ _…_

 _Voice (angrily confront): kya Ghalat hy is mein Salunkhy… haan.. Bata…?_

 _Salunkhy: Boss Tumhari Fitting Theek Nahi hy… (telling in thinking) bhala Dil mein Kabhi Khayal aaty hain…_

 _Sachin (agreeing with): haan, Sir aur Mujhy tou Roz Buht Saray Khayal aaty hain, jesy (counting as) Main abhi Naha lun.. Khana Kha lun ya So jaon etc…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy Salunkhy Sahab, (thoughtful way) Sir kay Sar pr Baal Kum hain tou shayed, jo Khayal Dimagh mein aaty hun, Wo Un kay Baalun ki tarah Gir kr Sir kay Dil tak chaly jaty hon gy..._

 _The **HAHAHA** really gives Him a Coughing Jerk even now He is feeling Pain in the Tummy…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Salunkhy (agreed with Sharp Shine Point): ho skta hy Abhijeet… wesy (to ACP) Boss, Tum Meri Lab mein aao.._

 _ACP: haan, (rashly) ta kay Tu Meray ye Naye Ugayey Baal bhi Noch ly…_

 _Abhijeet ( laughs and then added): hehehehe… charein Sir, Nayey kahan Ugayein hain…_

 _Salunkhy (ask): tou…?_

 _Abhijeet: wo jo DCP Shamsher ki Wig thi na, (naughtily reveal that Secret with) Sir nay Usi kay Baalun ko Scissors sy Chota Chota Kaat kay laga liya…_

 _Salunkhy (enthusiastically): O Teri… jabhi Manny Lagy kay ACP aaj Kal DCP kahy ko ban raha hy…_

 _The Laugh having Appreciating Factor roaming around the Spot where now another Person started…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: Sir, ye Dekhyey… (Jum with) Jumpin Vivek…._

 _ACP (pat over head with): hey Bhagwaan… Vivek…._

 _Vivek: Sir ye….. (take twist) Twisting Vivek…_

 _Sachin (clapping with): hare hare Vivek…_

 _DR Dou (together): Zor lagy kay… Jumping… Bhaag kay karo… Jumping… Daur kay aao… Jumping…._

 _Vivek (flying Kick with): Kicking Vivek….._

 _He Fell over Ground while now There is a Serious Discussion started that either Falling Vivek who is Lightly Injured took to Dr Duo Hospital or Salunkhy's Forensic Lab…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _While Rajat Arguing to Sing Dhik Jhim Dhik or make His Song Sad version by Slower the Music and Adding few Sad Aalap like aannnn… arannnnn… bahaaaa…._

 _ACP Sir was still Angry over Abhijeet who Revealed His Hairy Secret against His Hurry Friend…_

 _Sachin still Bucking Up Vivek for another Round of Stunt while Abhijeet Trying to Kick the Sqaue which gives Him Goal…._

 _Lastly the Big Fluffy Bear just Laughing and Laughing as He makes a Plan with Vivek to take Revenge from Abhijeet, Freddie, Rajat, Sachin and Dr. Duo who Scolded them Badly even His Teammates does not takes their Favor …_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Vivek using Bhang in Few Selected Juices Bottles as per Daya Order which They must gives to these Heaxa's Pray…._

 _But He does not know that His Senior One Step ahead and Mixed it in Vivek Bottle too…_

 _ACP Sir and Salunkhy Sir coming in that Loop Accidentally as using the Same Bottle Abhijeet Drinking…._

 _The Bhang Effects still Persists till the day Ending and Daya Dropped Everyone to their Houses…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Salunkhy: dekho Abhijeet, (rashly) FootBall mein Goal Nahi hota…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: malum hy Mujhy Sir, (with Smile) wo Square hota hy…_**

 ** _Salunkhy: phir (angrily either feeling little turning of His head) Tum Kyun Goal Goal ki Ratt lagayey huay ho…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shock with Gurp): kya, Main kahan…. (telling) Main nay tou bas Kick lagai…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (agree with): Wohi tou… Ball ko Kick Lagao…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shock): ain… (telling) abhi tou Bola Goal krna hy… wo bhi Square mein tou Main Goal ko Kick Lagaon ga ya Ball ko…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Wheatish Complexion Man Enjoying His Sleep, feeling some Noises now Entering after displacing His Ear Drum…_

 ** _Abhijeet (clearing throat): ek Gharam Samosy ki Thaali ho…_**

 ** _Rajat (giving Bg music as): jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_**

 ** _Khud hee tou Khany Wala hun…_**

 ** _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_**

 ** _Chahy Peela ho ya Kaala ho_**

 ** _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_**

 ** _bas Jhat sy Khany wala ho_**

 ** _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_**

 ** _Mil jaye tou bhar jaye ye Paittttttt…_**

 ** _Tararam pum pum… Tararam Pum Pum…_**

 ** _jhik jhik jhik… Jhik Jhik Jhik_**

 _His Eyes Closed but now Ear Tube Activated, His Mental Sense Recognizes the Voices and when found His Own tone, Sat with Jerk…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He saw a Running Lappy over the Small Table against His Eyes while seeing Few More, Surrounding got it's the Spot where They All Enjoyed Picnic…_

 _But when This All Happened, Before He stepped down from His Bed as got that He is in His Room… another Man coming inside having Mug of Tea, placed it at Side table and say…_

 _Daya (smilingly signaling over Lappy screen with): Dekha…?_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): ye…. (ask) Ye Sub Kub hua tha….?_

 _Daya (mysteriously): Wait and Watch…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He Started the Video again and now Abhijeet Really Shockingly Enjoying Rajat Mega Performance, His and His All Time Enemy Silly Fight Embarrass Him while the Treatment of Dr Duo with Patients as Freddie Hairs, Vivek Hands, Sachin Tongue gives Him a Laughing Blaster…_

 _The Oldie Duo coming and their Arguments, Fights, Abhijeet Interference, Taunting, Sachin Innocence , Vivek Jumping and Juggling session while Freddie Roaming in Crying as His Hairs Scared with Injection Needle…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Continuous Laughing of the Big Bear Spilled Mostly of His Tea over His Bed, asking Towel from Daya, who Threw it to Him, asked…_

 _Abhijeet (ask suspiciously): Sahab ka Mukra Nahi dikha… ain…?_

 _Daya (picking Lappy from Table and about to Exit from room with wink): yehi Sahab ka Revenge hy…_

 _Abhijeet Mouth opened in Shock although Daya Hiding All Evidences in His Secret Cabinet…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (pleading tone): Sir, Plz na…._

 _Voice 2 (straight): Daya…._

 _Voice 1: pata hy Sir, ( complain tone) Aaya bhi Nahi Aik Baar…_

 _Voice 2: keh raha tha Main Daya sy Badla ly raha hun… (ask in Doubt) kya kiya hy Tum nay…?_

 _Daya (shocked so handle): Nahi Sir, kuch Nahi… Chorein .. (tackling the matter with) wo bas Aapus ki Baat hy…_

 _ACP: matlab (ask) kuch tou kiya hay CheeranJeev nay… (telling softly) Batao, ta kay Main Baat karun Us sy…_

 _Daya (murmur): lo bhae, Bata diya tou Maheeny bhar ki Chutti (heard DAYA so said) Nahi Sir, kuch Nhai.. Theek hay.. (sweetly ending Call with) Thank You for Call… Take care… Bye Sir…_

 _He Completely Ignored ACP Sir_ _ **ARRY ARRY, BAAT TOU SUNO**_ _kinda Words as He knew that if Abhijeet Revealed that Revenge Section… ACP Sir Stayed Him in this Small Cozy Cell More than a Month…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya Put Off His Cell, Look at its Display Screen where His Brother Smiling picture and Closed His Eyes takes Him towards Two days Back…._

 _Daya (ask irritatingly): arry pr ja kahan rhy hain Hum…_

 _Yes, He was Damn Irritated as Abhijeet came to Bureau, Picked Him Up where Daya thought that He had anything Serious to Discuss but He feels that Abhijeet only Riding Him round and Round without a Word from Half an hour makes Him Frustrated…_

 _Abhijeet (now replied take a straight turn with): Jail…_

 _Daya (ask: kyun, kisi sy Milna hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (take turn with): haan… (straight) Jailer sy…._

 _Daya: Jailer sy (after a minute) koi Kaam hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (look at Him adds) Buht Zaruri Kaam hy…_

 _Daya (asain): kis Case kay liye Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet (stopped Quillas whose Key He Snatched from Daya and Engaging Driving Wheel when Both about to Leaving Bureau adds Signalling the Building which already Confused Daya s): Is (Look at Daya with Stressed tone) Case ky liye…_

 _Daya (instantly): dekho Boss, (strongly) Main Bilkul Theek hun…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him and tease): Dikh raha hy…_

 _Daya: Yaar, (realizing but still firm in his point with) Kamar mein Thora Dard hy.. dekho Main Khud Care kr raha hun.. (telling the precaution He is taking as) Na Gari chala raha hun.. Pain Killer bhi ly raha hun… aur…_

 _Abhijeet (ask by cutting His Precaution List as): Tu chahta hy kay Main wo PenDrive Sub ko Dikha dun (threat) khas kr ACP Sir, Salunkhy Sahab, Ashoke aur Rajeev ko… Soch ly (stepping out even covering Stairs with) Tera Revenge Dekh kr, (sweetly either a Scaring Daya found in His Heart with that Tone) Un ka kya Revenge hoga… ain…_

 _Daya (moving with): Tum Mujhy (harsh way) BlackMail kr rahy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (entering inside Ashoke cabin with): Nahi (with smilingly wink) Sawdhan…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After that Daya obviously Admitted in Hospital as Vivek Parents already took that Decision on their Own Behalf as He is House Arrest for taking Rest Purpose…_

 _Voice 1: haan bhae, kya Baat hy… (ask naughtily) suna hy Log Udaas hain… hmm…_

 _Daya: kya Rajeev, 2 din ho gaye… (irritate) Boss Milny bhi Nahi aaya na…_

 _Rajeev (smilingly): Tum nay kiya kya hy…?_

 _Daya (angrily grumble): hunh…_

 _Obviously He can't Reveal What He did in Presence of Anyone so except Silence or Grumbling, He has No Other Choice…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Night, what Rajeev or Ashoke said to Abhijeet in Call, He Visited His Small Bear, Entered in His room and Heard a Teasing tone…_

 _Daya (rash): ab Kyun aaye ho…_

 _Abhijeet (sat with): Suna hy koi (teasingly) Ro raha tha…_

 _Daya: koi Nahi… (disagreeing with) Awayein.. hunh…_

 _Abhijeet: awwww… (taunt) Revenge tou Revenge hota hy bhae… (ask) wesy Sach Bata, Tu nay kya mila kr Pilaya tha Humein… haan… (ask) Drugs…?_

 _Daya: Nahi (naughty Smile) Bhaang…._

 _Abhijeet (shout): What…. Akhir Sahab kay (patting over His Bear Hairy Head with) Dimagh mein ye Shaitani Ideas aaty hee kahan sy hain…_

 _Daya ( relaxly laid with): ab bhae, Tum Shadi tou kr Nahi rahy… tou Tumhari (Abhijeet covering Him with Blanket heard more) Ghori ko Bhaang Pilany ka Arman Dil mein Na reh tou…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Sahab nay Humein hee Pila dii…._

 _Daya: hahaha…_

 _Abhijeet ( patting over His Forehead softly with): Sahab nay ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir ko bhi Nahi chora… ain…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, Wo Plan mein Shamil nahi thy pr Khud hee aa gaye (Abhijeet patting speed lower, heard Man laughing Sleepy voice) Tumhari Drink Pii kr… (Abhijeet Jerking His Head while heard a Sweet tone) Boss, Kal Discharge na… (pleading) Plz… dekho Main nay itna Revenge tou Seh liya na… (stubborn) Main Kal ky baad Nahi rukun ga Yahan…_

 _Abhijeet (weaving on His Hairs with): Bilkul… Kal Chutti (Daya Smiled Big in Sleep, heard Something Out of Box as) Bureau mein Buht Saari Files Complete hony ky liye (whisper) Sahab ka Besabri sy Intaizar kr rahi hain…._

 _Daya's Eyes Opened in Jerk while His Big Bro Leaving the Room after Winking His Stunned Small Bunny as…_

 _Abhijeet (with Smiley wink): Boss kay Revenge ka (evil smile) Double Dose…._

 _Daya really Regret on His Revenge even take a Sigh and Closed His Eyes for taking a Sound Sleep before Dipping in File Work from Tomorrow Morning…!_


End file.
